Accept Yourself
by WriterChild
Summary: <html><head></head>What happened after Santana put on the shirt.</html>


**Brittany:** Hey! Do you like my shirt for Glee Club?

**Santana:** It's perfect. Check out mine. What? It's perfect. Legend has it that when I came out of my mother I told the nurse she was fat.

**Brittany:** Well, I made a different one for you.

**Santana:** I'm Hispanic. Wait was that supposed to be lesbian?

**Brittany: **Yeah isn't that what it says? When you told me all that stuff the other week it meant so much to me, to see you be so honest, especially because I know how bad it hurt. I was so proud of you.

**Santana: **Well don't get used to it. And certainly don't even think about telling anyone.

**Brittany:** Why not? You're like the most awesomest girl at this school, why would you try to hide any of that?

**Santana: **I'm dating Karofsky now.

**Brittany: **That's gross.

**Santana: **You don't get a say in who I date anymore.

**Brittany: **Why not? Because I'm dating somebody? Because you're Lebanese and I think I'm bi-curious?

**Santana:** No, because I said I love you. You didn't say you love me back.

**Brittany:** I do love you, clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and you would dance with me.

Santana was left standing at her locker, clutching the misspelled shirt in her hands. She took a few deep breaths and shut her locker door. She walked the halls of McKinley and stopped in front of the Cheerios Trophy Case, she stared at the first picture that caught her eye, the same picture that always caught her eye and there she was Brittany, staring back at her, her icy blue eyes ripping through the photograph and straight to Santana's heart.

Santana blinked twice and before she could remember how she got there, she was standing in a bathroom stall her back up against the locked door, willing herself not to shed any tears. Slowly, she removed her vest and stripped herself of the white shirt she was currently wearing and replaced it with the one from Brittany. She stepped out of the stall and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, before shoving the old shirt in her bag and headed towards the Auditorium.

Slipping in the back door she spotted Kurofsky and quickly settled in the seat beside him. They exchanged glances but never said a word. Kurofsky watched as the Glee Club performed Lady GaGa's Born This Way, while Santana watched only Brittany. Her eyes never tearing from the beautiful blond she longed to call her own.

As the rest of the Glee Club cleared the stage, she nodded to Kurofsky and told him she needed a few minutes alone. He looked at her shirt and half-heart-idly smiled, knowingly, before patting her on the shoulder and leaving her to her demise.

She walked along the aisles, making her own long and winding pathway to the stage, as she hummed the tune of Born this way in her head. As she walked up the side stairs and made her way to the middle of the stage, she collapsed, head in hands. "Why can't she just love me back?" She whimpered to the empty spaces surrounding her.

"I'll always love you Santana." A small voice whispered from the side of the stage, almost so low that Santana barely heard it through her tears. Her head shot up as the blond walked towards her and took a seat on the stage as well. "You didn't come dance with me." She said, her voice cracking a little. Santana said no words, but sat up straighter, showing Brittany her shirt. Brittany smiled and leaned in kissing Santana on the cheek. Making the darker girl's heart explode, "Britts, I love you." Santana whispered.

"Santana, I love you too and when you can look yourself in the mirror and honestly tell yourself that you accept who you are and that you love yourself. I'm yours, proudly so." Santana's eyes flashed as a wave of confusion hit her. "Wait, what?" She furrowed her brow and ran her hands through her brunette locks, "I did, I told you, I'm.. A lesbian" she whispered the last part of her sentence and in return Brittany shook her head while Santana continued. "I love you, I told you that. I accept it, if I didn't I wouldn't have confessed."

Brittany shook her head and took Santana's hand, entwining there fingers. "San, just because you told me, doesn't mean you love yourself. If you did, I wouldn't have been the one to write it on a shirt for you, you would have written it yourself." Brittany took a breath and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so proud of you, but now you need to be proud of yourself."


End file.
